


agus bhí ifreann léi

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Suicide mention, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: críochnaíonn do shaol faoi dhó: ag ocht mbliana déag d'aois agus sa todhchaí ní fhéadfá a shamhlú an chéad uair





	agus bhí ifreann léi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and hell followed with her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467394) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Faigheann Máthair tú ar dhíon. Faigheann sí thú, agus éiríonn an t-aer níos déine, níos géire, agus measann tú go dtitfidh tú féin as an imeall.

Ach ní raibh tú daonna, nó beo, ar feadh na gcéadta bliain, agus tá a fhios agat nach bhfuil mórán rudaí ann a fhéadann tú a mharú anois, mar sin féachann tú ar na réaltaí agus comhaireamh tú an dara saoirse deireanach.

"A stóirín!" Tá guth na máthar sách milis, agus ba mhaith leat a rith léi, lig dá póg do aghaidh, lig dá stróc do chuid gruaige leis na lámha céanna a chuir tú faoin talamh.

"A stóirín!" Is féidir leat í a fheiceáil anois, níos sine ná mar a chonaic tú í go deireanach agus í ag déanamh aoibh gháire ort, a fiacla géara agus ag glisteáil i sholas na gealaí. Déanann sí aoibh gháire ort, a súile marbh.

"Mo chailín milis," agus tá a lámha ar do ghualainn, áit éigin idir tú a choinneáil sábháilte, agus tú a bhrú amach ar an tsráid, agus ceapann tú gurb é sin an rún atá aici. "Cá raibh tú, mo stór?"

Ligeann na réaltaí beagán níos lú geal, agus  do lámh a chur i bpaca ag casadh ina lámh, ag ligean do na lámha do ghúna a dhathú.

"Maman," osna tú agus is fuath leat féin.

Cuireann sí síos go híseal, cogar i do chluas, guth milis agus folamh."Ná bí ag smaoineamh go bhfuil do aithrí críochnaithe agat, mo pháiste. Beidh tú ag iarraidh a bheith ar ais, sábháilte agus croith faoi bhun an domhain, sula mbeidh mé críochnaithe. "

Téann na réaltaí amach agus lig tú a fiacla scríobadh feadh do mhuiníl, atá marbh go fóill.


End file.
